villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zophiel
Zophiel is an antagonist appearing in The Prophecy III: The Ascent, the third movie in The Prophecy film series. He was portrayed by Vincent Spano. History Zophiel (whose name means "spy of God") is an angel working for Pyriel, the Angel of Genocide. He is sent to find and kill Danyael Rosales so the Nephilim will never be able to bring an end to the War in Heaven. After arriving on Earth, Zophiel makes his way to a police station, gaining access to the morgue by posing as an FBI agent named "A.Z. Jones." As he walks toward the morgue itself, he is confronted by Gabriel, who stalls Zophiel long enough for Danyael (who had earlier been shoot to death by a blind prophet) to come back to life and escape. Zophiel next visits a blind prophet's apartment, finding the man's dead body and using his angelic senses to determine that Danyael had been at the apartment earlier and jumped out the window moments earlier. He tracks Danyael to a donut shop, where he threatens and interrogates the cashier as to Danyael's whereabouts (he's in the bathroom). Zophiel advances on the bathroom, and Danyael bursts out. The two struggle, but Danyael manages to escape. Zophiel gives chase and catches up to Danyael in an alley, where he takes out his staff weapon and prepares to kill Danyael. Unfortunately for Zophiel, he gets rammed by Gabriel's car and sent flying into a truck. Moments after Danyael flees the scene at Gabriel's urging, Zophiel jumps out of the truck, crashes through Gabriel's windshield, grabs the former angel, lifts him out, and shoves him onto the hood of his car. Zophiel then remarks that killing Gabriel would be so easy, to which Gabriel sarcastically replies, "Yeah? Fried food can kill me. A mugger can kill me. You're not so special down here, Jones!" Zophiel expresses disdain for what Gabriel has become, and Gabriel suggests that Zophiel is afraid that he'll end up like he did years ago, to which Zophiel replies "yes" before leaving. Zophiel catches up to Danyael once again at the latter's church site. This time, the two engage in a battle, and Danyael manages to impale Zophiel against the wall with a steel pipe. Danyael then questions Zophiel about a strange symbol he's been seeing repeatedly, and Zophiel explains it's the symbol of Pyriel, whom he describes as the "next God." After Danyael leaves, Zophiel gets free and takes Maggie, Danyael's girlfriend, captive, forcing her to drive him to the desert. Once they arrive in the desert, Maggie provides a distraction and flees from her truck, with Zophiel in close pursuit. Maggie shoots Zophiel twice with a gun and he goes down, only to get back up and grab Maggie's gun from her, revealing to her that he's an angel. Zophiel deceives Maggie into believing that Danyael came back wrong and is working against Pyriel, whom he paints as a sort of messiah who will remake Earth. As Danyael gets closer to Pyriel, Zophiel and Maggie catch up to him, and Maggie causes the truck to run off the path. Zophiel emerges and confronts Danyael, who manages to defeat and kill Zophiel using his own staff weapon. Quotes Gallery 3073.jpg Category:Contradictory Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Genderless Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Heretics Category:Charismatic Category:Honorable Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:Master Orator Category:Deceased